


3 am

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC modern AU, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowob, borrowed heavily from britishfilth, i guess it's PWP, implied group sex, implied m/m sex, kind of a crossover with a Britishfilth audio thing, stright sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: You took the note out and read it twice."Set your alarm at 3am and come see me."Holy shit. That was an invitation if anything. Should you dare take it?





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first real smut thing and I'm publishing the damn thing before I lose my nerve.
> 
> This idea has been brewing in my head for some time now, ever since I heard that audio clip by Britishfilth a few months ago. Yeah, work happened so even though I was excited to write this it was really slow going. But it's done now and I hope It pleases everyone (in more ways than one, *wink wink*).
> 
> Also, yes, I've read a lot of AU fic where Jacob is in the security business. I just really can't see him doing anything else. Really. :P
> 
> Lastly, I borrowed some lines from the audio, so credit where credit is due. Thanks Britishfilth, if you ever happen to wander round here. You da man!

You saw the car coming up the long drive at the bottom of the hill and already your heart beat with excitement. _He_ was here.

You left your room to go to the kitchen where your boyfriend, Max, was having his breakfast again without you. He was never one to invite you to have breakfast with him, or lunch, or dinner. In fact, you never did much of anything together outside the presence of other people. Not even sex. Your first time with Max had been a threesome with one of his new male strippers from his club that two of you had dragged home one night. Even then, he spilled his seed into the man's pretty ass and all you got were his fingers inside you.

It was a bizarre relationship but you didn’t have much choice. Your father, the affluent businessman Crawfor Starrick, wanted this. No, he _needed_ this. Your father was looking to get into the casino business and Maxwell Roth was a successful entrepreneur with a lot of connections, and was willing to hook him up - for a price. Max didn't really want money in return. God knows he had enough of that. What he wanted was you, Crawford's only daughter.

Even your father was a bit taken aback by that, but apparently blood was a small price to pay for more wealth. So you father practically handed you over to Max, and he set him up with his connections. Now Crawford was on his way to becoming the next casino tycoon. And you? You didn't really know where you were right now other than stuck in a relationship of sorts with the eccentric Maxwell Roth. You assumed you were his girlfriend, but he never once used that term when introducing you. You felt like you were just another tool to boost his self importance.

Padding into the kitchen, you greeted Ava, the elderly housemaid, and she offered to cook you some breakfast.

"Thank you, Ava, but perhaps just coffee for me this morning."

"Try the sausages. They're lovely. I had them brought in from Italy," Max said from behind the morning paper.

"I'm so tired of your little sausages," you mumbled as you popped some bread in the toaster.

"What was that dear?" Maxwell asked, peering at you from above the paper, eyebrow raised sharply.

"I said, I think I'll take a little swim this morning, love. I need the exercise."

"That you do," he said before disappearing one more behind the paper.

You wanted to hurl the toaster at him, but you took a sip of your coffee instead. Max didn't matter. Not today. He was going to have a visitor and you hoped they would stay long.

***

There was a knock at the door and Ava went to go answer it. Moments later, Jacob Frye entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Roth," he said, chipper as always. Max barely looks up from his paper.

"Oh, you're here," he says by way of greeting. "Make yourself at home. Ava will make you anything you like."

Unperturbed by Roth's indifference, Jacob looked around the rest of the kitchen and finally noticed you leaning by the counter, coffee in hand. You were still dressed in the clothes you slept in - short shorts that disappeared under a shirt two sizes too large for you. You noticed his eyes travel up your bare legs, linger a while on your nipples poking through your shirt, and finally up to your face. You knew he knew you saw him checking you out, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you. Have some breakfast, won't you?"

"I'll have what you're having," he said, moving toward you his eyes had a mischievous glint to it and it made you giddy.

"She's not having anything, aren't you dear?" Max said, finally looking up from the paper and fixing you with an annoyed look. Your giddiness disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Just coffee," you said holding up your mug. "And toast. I'll have Ava make you something."

You plucked the piece of bread out of the toaster when it popped out and pushed yourself away from the counter to find Ava. You gave Jacob sideways glance as you passed by him. You could feel Max's scowl on you, as well Jacob's eyes on your behind.

Roth couldn't give a rat's ass about you, that much was apparent, but he was certainly the jealous type. He loved attention, and he surrounded himself with things that made people gawk and say "Yes, that is Maxwell Roth and we can never compare!"

He knew a lot of men ogled you and he took pride in reminding them that they could look, but only he could touch. You learned the hard way, though, that you were supposed to act like you were truly untouchable. The poor man you had tried to flirt with that one time got his nose and a rib broken by Max's security.

You had learned to flirt discreetly, but after that one incident, none of the men ever reciprocated. Max had the most intimidating security team. Incidentally, it was headed by the charming Mr. Frye.

That same Mr. Frye who had flirted with you the first time he met you at one of Roth's clubs.

He didn't know you were with Max and you didn't know they were friends. You tried desperately to ignore his advances, not wanting him to get his pretty face in trouble. You could see one of the burly men approaching. Indeed you were surprised when the man addressed Jacob.

"Boss," the man said by way of acknowledgement, and said something into Jacob's ear.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up and he looked at you. "My God, you're Roth's new girl!"

You nodded with a little smile. Sure, buddy. You bet.

"My apologies," he said, taking your hand and giving it a kiss. His lips were soft and, oh, you wished you could feel those lips on your own. "I hadn't known. He can be a tad possessive."

"Tad is an understatement," you replied.

He smiled knowingly and held your hand a little longer before giving it a squeeze as he stood up to leave.

There was an unmistakable look of regret in his eyes. You wished he would stay, you wished you could talk to him, but you knew Roth would not approve, and you didn't want to get that handsome man into trouble.

You met him again that same night in the back room of the club, where Max called him and his team to discuss some security matters. You noticed the way he kept giving you sideways glances when Max wasn't looking. He was certainly an attractive man and the way he looked at you made you tingle drown to your toes. You tried your best to be subtle about flirting back. A glance once in a while, a shift of your legs that hitched up your short skirt even higher. You knew it worked too. A little smirk on his lips confirmed that he was aware of what you were doing.

The incessant flirting between the two of you went on, but it was like an understanding between that things could never progress beyond that. Of course there were times that you were tempted but you only ever met him at Roth's clubs and there were always people watching you. Roth was a very powerful man. Jacob didn't want to lose his job, and you didn't want to see him get hurt. 

Roth had apparently called some of his colleagues over to the house today for a meeting. Jacob was included in that meeting, along with your father and several others. Jacob, punctual as always, was the first to arrive. The others started coming in an hour later and locked themselves up in Roth's office to discuss business.

It was your duty to be seen and not heard, so you wiled your time away by the pool.

His guests spent lunchtime in his office. At dinner time they finally spilled out of the office and gathered at the dinenr table.

You weren't too thrilled to see your father but you went through the motions. You would have opted to skip dinner altogether had it not been for Jacob.

Roth sat at the head of the table. To his left was your father, and beside him his secretary, Lucy. She was in her mid thirties, and you suspected she was being more than a dutiful secretary to your father.You didn't give a shit about your father's affairs anymore. As long as he kept you out of it.

You were seated to Roth's right. Jacob, to your utter delight, was seated next to you. The rest of his colleagues occupied the other vacant seats.

Most of dinner went by with all of them continuing to speak about business over your head. You wanted to excuse yourself early but the lure of Jacob Frye was too tempting to resist. So you endured dinner just to get the chance to touch his hand when you both reached for the gravy boat at the same time, to accidentally brush knuckles when reaching for your water goblet, or to steal glances at him only to discover him doing the same.

At one point during dinner, while Roth and your father were heatedly discussing shares, Jacob dropped his fork. It rattled to stop between your chair and his.

"How clumsy of me," he said, and hastily bent to pick it up. His knuckles grazed the back of your calf as he straightened up, and you tried not to gasp in surprise.

"You dropped your napkin," he said halfway up and deposited something on your lap. You were confused for a moment as you looked down. Your table napkin was in place on your lap where it should have been. He had placed a folded piece of paper on it. You looked up at him questioningly but he was looking away, listening intently to the conversation between your father and Roth.

You took a look around the table to make sure everyone was preoccupied with the discussion before discreetly opening the letter to read it.

_I'm going to pretend to be drunk so I can stay the night. Set your alarm for 3am and come see me._

Heart pounding, you folded the note and tucked it in your pocket. Had your flirting really worked him to the point of planning this little rendezvous? You tried again to catch his eye but he seemed intent to ignore you from that point on. You did notice, however, that he was drowning glass after glass of vodka that he had acquired from the bar.

By the end of the evening he was a drunken mess, and smelled like it too. You were even starting to think that it really wasn't an act and that he really was drunk.

Your father shot him a look of disgust as he stumbled into him on the way out of the door.

"Perhaps you should keep this one here for the night," Crawford told Roth, shoving Jacob back inside the house. "I wouldn't want to get run over by this buffoon's truck on the way down."

Jacob stumbled into Roth, who held him up arms around the younger man's waist. You felt a momentary stab of jealousy as you caught Roth deftly ran a hand over Jacob's backside and gave it a squeeze.

"My my dear Frye, I suppose dear Mr. Starrick is right. I can't, in good conscience, let you go home in the state that you're in."

Roth bid your father and Lucy goodbye and led Jacob to the guest room.

You made your way to the bedroom you shared with Roth. You took the note out and read it twice.

_"Set your alarm at 3am and come see me."_

Holy shit. That was an invitation if anything. Should you dare take it?

You debated it over in your head. This was exactly what you wanted, wasn't it? You had been trying to get his attention for ages and now he had it. Fully.

_"...come see me."_

You read the note three more times, etching the message into your mind before crumpling the piece of paper and flushing it down the toilet in the adjoining bathroom.

Yes, you decided. You would risk it.

You got ready for bed. You wanted to do something like perhaps wear one of your silk nighties or dab a little of your favorite perfume, but you knew that might arouse Roth's suspicions, so you donned your usual sleepwear: a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Roth hated when you wore that to bed but he had long since stopped trying to convince you otherwise.

Maxwell ambled into the room a few minutes later. He was in a foul mood and smelled of scotch.

"What's the matter?" you ventured.

"Bleeding lousy drunk," Roth muttered, more to himself than in response to you.

You had to wonder if his foul mood had anything to do with the fact that he had groped Jacob earlier and had probably been brushed off. Roth was not used to not getting what he wanted.

You smiled a little to yourself as you settled under the covers, trying to read a book as was your usual habit before bed.

Roth got himself ready for bed, and without so much as a goodnight, got in bed beside you and turned off his bedside lamp.

"Turn that damn thing off," he growled at you. "I can't bloody sleep with a light on."

You sighed and turned off your bedside lamp. At least you didn't have to pretend to read. Grabbing your phone from the night stand, you check the alarm you had set earlier.

Alarm set for 3:00am.

Smiling slightly, you put your phone on standby and tried to get some sleep.

***

The buzzing of your alarm woke you seconds after it went off. Your hand clamped down on your phone as your finger instinctively shut off the alarm.

Your back was turned to Roth and you remained still, trying to listen for any indication that he was awake.

There was none.

Slowly you slipped out of bed, and moved to the door. You turned the handle and the lock clicked.

You turned your attention to the man sleeping on the bed. He hadn't stirred since you awoke, his breath slow and steady, rumbling in his throat on the verge of being a snore.

Slipping out of the door, you shut it quietly behind you and waited another moment, ear to the door.

Still nothing.

You padded to the guest room on the other end of the hall , bare feet noiseless on the cool stone floor. The closer you got, the louder your heart beat. By the time you were standing in front of the door you thought surely Jacob could hear you from the other side.

Before your mind could come up with excuse to turn around and bolt you rapped lightly on the door.

_*knock knock knock*_

There was no answer. You started to think that perhaps it was all just wishful thinking, that you had perhaps misinterpreted his letter, or that he really was drunk and currently dead to the world.

You hesitated before knocking again.

_*knock knock knock*_

There was a light thump from inside, like bare feet hitting the floor a bit too fast. A few moments later, the door clicked open and there was Jacob peering out from the crack.

"Holy fuck I don't believe it!" He said as he opened the door wider.

He stood there dressed only in his boxers, a look of utter surprise on his face, as if perhaps he was still asleep and dreaming. Then, realizing that both of you were standing out in the open, he gestures for you to enter.

"Come in quickly quickly."

You stepped into the guest room, heart pounding and stomach tightening with anticipation. The lights from the garden outside cast a dim light in the room. He still looked surprised.

For the second time you started to wonder if you had somehow misinterpreted his note.

"Oh my god," he said as he shut the door quietly behind him. "I can't believe you're here. Is he aseep?"

"Yeah," your voice came out in a shaky breath. You were actually a biy nervous.

"Oh my god. You read my note then, yeah?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Did he believe me? Did he actually believe I was drunk? " Jacob asked.

"He seemed to have. He was grumbling about you when he came into the room. Did you really drink all that vodka?"

Jacob smiled devilishly. "No, it was water the whole time. I emptied a bottle and replaced the contents earlier.

" You shook your head in disbelief, not quite believing he actually pulled a stunt like that off. "But you smelled like vodka!"

He chuckled. "Poured some on my shirt. But it was a good act right? Even your father bought it."

"Hell, _I_ thought you really were drunk."

He smiled. " Is he fast asleep?"

You nodded. "Oh my god," he said taking a step back to admire you. Even though you were wearing an old oversized t-shirt he was eyeing you with lust-filled eyes. He knew what was under that shirt. His look made you squirm, but in a good way.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off you.

Perhaps you did, but you shook your head no. You wanted to make sure first. You wanted to hear it from him.

"You have been teasing me, haven't you? Ever since we met. Be honest."

A smile tugged at your lips and your heart beat faster. So he had noticed you after all! You nodded slowly, biting your lower lip.

"I knew it!" he growled and closed the distance between you. "Come here," he said, grabbing you by the waist. His lips met yours and his kiss was urgent, hungry, desperate. You moaned with delight as he ran his hands up under your shirt and over your breasts, giving them a squeeze.

"Oh god," you breathed as he started trailing kisses down your jaw to your neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Fuck, really?" he stopped what he was doing and looked at you with mild surprise "I guess that makes two of us." His smile was mischievous as hell and it made you wet just thinking of him thinking of you.

"Take off your clothes," he said, taking a step back from you. "I want to see your body."

You took off your shirt as he watched with hungry eyes. You dropped the garment on the floor. You ran your hands over your breasts and slowly, sensually, down your hips and belly until they came to rest on the waistband of your shorts.

Jacob's eyes were on you, intense. He had reached a hand down and started touching himself through his boxers. "You have been teasing me endlessly, since they day we met. This is what you do to me. You don't mind if I do this in front of you, do you?" he asked when he saw you watching his hand.

"I don't mind," you said with a grin. It was rather sexy, you had to admit, seeing Jacob hard and horny enough to touch himself. All because of you.

You pulled your shorts down together with your panties and finally stood naked before him.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"It's your turn to strip," you said.

He chuckled. "Well I only have my boxers on so you've had the advantage all this time." He shucked his shorts and stood naked in front of you as well. His hand was now on his cock, stroking it lightly.

He was gorgeous too, more so without his clothes on. You knew he had a body under those clothes, you just had no idea how chiseled and toned it was. He obviously worked out. He probably had to be fit, given his line of work. You watched his muscles flex as he worked himself slowly. And, god, he was huge.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it gets," he smirked. "You wouldn't believe how hard it's getting with you in front of me like that right now."

You wanted to touch him so bad, to feel his skin on yours, to taste it. Thinking about him made you throb and you slowly brought your hand to your pussy and started rubbing yourself to his pace.

You both stood that way for a while, teasing each other.

"Fuck, I can't stand this anymore." Jacob closed the distance between you again and attacked your mouth with his, all tongue and teeth. It drove up the feeling of want within you and you clung on to him, nails digging into his muscled back, your hips bumping against him, his hard cock rubbing against your belly.

"I want…" he said in between kisses. "I want to…"

"What do you want, Jacob?"

He lifted his head and looked you in the eye. "I want you to lie on the bed and spread your legs. I want to taste you."

That elicited a moan from you. Fuck, this was getting intense real fast. You hadn't expected him to actually want you as much as you wanted him. The yearning in his voice was enough to drive you to comply.

You laid yourself on the rumpled sheets of his bed. It was your guest bedroom but the sheets already smelled like him, and a bit of vodka. It was heady and added to the excitement of the moment.

"Spread your legs for me, love." He got on the bed and knelt between you, his hand still stroking himself. You could see he was trying to make himself go slow. "So fucking gorgeous." He bent down slightly, head now above your mound. "Do you want this, love?" he asked.

You could feel his breath on your skin when he whispered. You raised your hips toward him. Goddamn him, he was such a tease. "You know it is! Don't make me beg. Fucking eat me already!"

He let out another growl as he finally went for your pussy. His tongue went straight for your center, parting your lips and fucking you, in and out, then giving your clit a flick. You shuddered and let out a loud throaty moan. You couldn't help it. You had yearned for this for so long, and now you finally had it. It was pure bliss.

"Shhh," Jacob said caressing your hips. "Seriously, you can't moan. We don't want him hearing us. I want to make this last a while." With that devilish grin of his he went back to eating you out. It was all you could do to keep quiet.

His tongue was doing things to you. Delicious things. Your hand held his head in place and your hips started to buck. He let you rub yourself on his face, his tongue and lips helping you along towards your climax.

Roth had never been a generous lover. In fact he hadn't been much of a lover at all. He didn't hide the fact that he had a preference for men. Why he chose to make you his was obviously just cosmetic.

If he had been at least half the lover Jacob was, you probably wouldn't be here in the first place.

Your pleasure suddenly intensified. Jacob had added his fingers into the mix and now he was finger-fucking you while sucking on your clit. You couldn't contain yourself. You keened with pleasure.

"Come for me, love, but do it quietly. I want to feel you come around my fingers and into my mouth. I want to taste your cum." He worked you relentlessly till your muscles spasmed around his fingers and your body shook with your orgasm. He sucked every last drop of your slick juices into his mouth. You had to bite on your fist to keep yourself quiet. He came up from between your legs only when you finally stilled.

"How did that feel?" he asked, stroking the inside of your thighs.

"Oh my god, Jacob. That was fucking amazing."

You stroked his hair as he peppered kisses along your legs, slowly moving upward. "What about you?" You reached for his still hard cock when it was within your grasp.

"Mmm, just stay there a moment. Relax. I want to taste every inch of you." Every kiss he planted on you awoke your desire anew. Every lick, every suck, every caress made you want more, again and again. When he finally reached your lips, he gave you a deep slow kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue. You still had hold of his hard cock and you stroked it slowly, sensually. His kisses soon became more urgent.

"Now it's my turn to tell you what I want," you said, your voice husky, hands still working his cock slowly. You were never so bold with Roth. You never had the chance.

Jacob hummed as he went to your neck this time. Nibbling the spot just where it met your shoulder. It made your toes curl. "And what do you have in mind for me, I wonder?" he whispered against your neck.

"I want to suck your cock."

"Holy shit." You felt his cock twitch in your hand. "Really?"

"Stop talking and lie down," you said, pushing him off you and down onto his back. You straddled him and did what he had done to you moments earlier, only in reverse. You kissed and nipped and sucked your way down his body, savoring every inch, until you came to his thick throbbing cock.

You started tentatively with the tip, sucking it into your mouth and popping it back out several times. Jacob's eyes were fixed on you.

"That's so good, love. Keep going." You obliged him popping his tip into your mouth a couple more times before you slipped his whole length into your mouth without warning. You went all the way down, as far as you could without gagging, before pulling up and going back down again.

"Oh my god!" Jacob nearly screamed, and you had to shush him.

"Keep it down or you'll never get to come," you threatened.

"Okay, sorry." He stroked your hair as you went down on him again, taking as much of him as you could while fondling his balls. "Fuck, love, where did you learn to do it like that?"

His left hand was balled up in the sheets while his right started to grip your hair. You felt him hesitate, and you looked up at him.

"Can I?" he asked almost timidly.

You nodded.

Tightening his grip on your hair, he guided your head down on his cock, then back up again. He did it again, and again the last more forcefully than the next. Until he pushed your limit and you gagged.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, love," he said relinquishing his grip on your hair and stroked it instead.

You shook your head as if to say it was alright and started to go down on him again, but he stopped you.

"No," he said pulling you up onto him. "I want to make love to you." His kiss was deep and passionate. His hands went to your breasts and pinched your nipples, enough to make you moan with delight. "I want to spill my seed inside you. I want to make you feel me come inside you, and I want to feel you come around me." His voice was getting huskier with lust.

"Oh god, Jacob, yes," you said, a heady rush coming over you. His touch, his kisses, his voice and all his dirty talk was maddening. You had never wanted it so bad. Roth never had anything like this to offer you. There was no passion, and even the sex was dismal. But here and now, with Jacob, it was everything you dreamed, everything you imagined, fucking everything you needed. You wanted to feel him inside you.

You moved to lay on the bed beside him but he grabbed you by the hips.

"No, love. I want you on your hands and knees."

You paused. That was Roth's favorite position.

He sensed you hesitation. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise."

You obliged him. He wasn't Roth, after all, and you were getting desperate for release.

He pushed down on your back so you were down on your elbows now, and you ass up in the air.

"Are you ready?" He caressed you butt cheeks.

"Yes. Oh, god, yes!"

He began tapping his cock on your exposed pussy. "Fuck, I can't believe how wet you are." You could actually _hear_ how wet you were.

"That's your doing. You make me so wet, the way you touch me," you said.

Jacob hummed with approval. The tapping turned to rubbing as he ran his the head over your wet slit.

"Do you ever get this wet for him? Hmm?"

"N-no." The pleasure was mounting once again. God, you were missing out on so much.

"You've been needing this as badly as I have, haven't you?" He started gently pressing himself into your entrance. All you could do was whimper.

"When was the last time he made love to you?" He was teasing the tip in and out now, with shallow thrusts. "When was the last time he fucked you properly?"

"N-never." His teasing was unbearable, you couldn't help yourself. Just as he slipped his tip in, you thrust backwards and his whole length slipped in your pussy, filling you up. He was big but somehow he fit into you just right. Both of you moaned in unison.

"Oh, shit, love. You're so tight and warm. I can't believe he doesn't appreciate you more." He started moving in and out slowly. "So good."

You met his thrusts with your own, the movement hitting something inside you that doubled the pleasure. He had also bent over you so he could reach your clit and he started rubbing it in time with his thrusts. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet. Even Jacob couldn't keep his voice down. His moaning was coming in louder and faster with each thrust.

"I can't hold back any longer, love. I need to let loose. Let's just fuck." His voice was desperate, needy. His hand was like vice grip on your waist, hanging on for dear life. His other hand was rubbing you erratically.. "Let's just fuck let's just fuck..."

He couldn't form any more words, just a deep animalistic grunting sound as he let loose. He picked up the pace thrusting into you deeper and faster. The friction on your clit and your g-spot was getting too much for you to bear. You knew you were going to come hard, so hard. You buried your head in the sheets before you, ready to stifle the scream you knew was coming. He was thrusting into you and you were meeting his movements. The slap of skin on skin seemed as loud as your moans. You wanted to remind him to keep quiet but you couldn't even be quiet yourself.

Both your movements reached a fevered pitch and became erratic as you reached climax together. Your muscles clenched around him and you felt him release inside you. You rode out your orgasm on his throbbing cock until both of you collapsed on the bed.

"Holy shit, that was way too loud," he said, holding you close and nuzzling your hair.

"Way too loud, but it was amazing."

"Yeah it was. Fuck, if I'd known how delicious you were I'd have done this long ago." He was planting kisses on your shoulder, his hand on your belly, caressing you sweetly. You could feel his cock nestled between your ass, slick and still stiff. "If I knew you could sleep here tonight..."

You found this part of the experience just as good as the sex. Being cuddled, being loved, was something that was sorely lacking in your present relationship with Roth. To him, you were just another possession, put up on a shelf for display.

"I wish we could keep doing this." Your voice came out sadder than you intended. It made Jacob get up on one elbow.

"Is it that bad? With Roth, I mean?"

"You know how he is." You didn't really want to talk about it, at least not now, because you were starting to realize it wasn't just about the bad sex with Roth. It was everything, and it was beginning to get to you.

"Listen, if you-" He stopped abruptly, cocking his head, listening. "Holy shit! Someone's outside!"

Sure enough you heard a faint shuffling from the hallway. Then moments later there was a knock on the door.

Your blood froze.

"Shit!" Jacob cursed under his breath. You looked at him desperately. He gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll handle it," he whispered.

"Get dressed and stand back."

In seconds, both of you were dressed. Jacob was by the door and you placed yourself at the farthest corner of the room behind him.

The rapping on the door came again.

Jacob took a deep breath before opening it.

"Ava!"

The old housekeeper was there in her terrycloth bathrobe, her hand poised to knock again.

"Mister Roth is up," she whispered. "He's using the toilet. You better be thankful he's deaf when he sleeps." She wagged a finger at him, as if he were a naughty schoolboy. "Tell the mistress to go to the kitchen. I made her some coco because she couldn't sleep." Then she gave Jacob a wink and shuffled off before he could say anything.

Jacob turned to you, dumbfounded. "Uh, what just happened?"

"Ava just saved our ass is what." You came up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Till next time," you whispered with a wink, and quickly padded your way to the kitchen.

As you sat down at the counter to sip your hot drink, you knew this wasn't the last time this was ever going to happen. You had a feeling you were going to be seeing a lot more of the charming Mr. Frye.

For the first time since moving in, you finally felt contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate feedback. If you encourage me enough I just might get the nerve to write some more. :D
> 
> Also, the name of the audio is "Nocturnl Affair", if you would like to take a listen. Click the link in the notes above and just type it in. It's NSFW, people. Make sure you plug your earphones in before you press play!


End file.
